Regen & Meer
by The Lucky Ducky
Summary: Jack hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal für eine Frau so empfinden konnte. Und schon gar nicht für sie... OneShot. JackElizabeth


_A/N:_ Okay, das ist meine erste "Fluch der Karibik" Fic - ich hatte auch nie wirklich geplant, mal eine zu schreiben, denn - mal ehrlich - Captain Jack Sparrow ist einfach zu gut, um ihm mit Worten gerecht zu werden. Aber dann hab ich den Song "Regen und Meer" von Juli gehört, und ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als diese Songfic zu schreiben. Joa, und hier ist sie nun.

_Disclaimer:_ Captain Jack Sparrow gehört einzig und allein Johnny Depp - der aber gehört wiederum einzig und allein MIR! Genau, nur mir! (Und wieviel besser würde das klingen, wenns nicht nur reines Wunschdenken wäre seufz) Den Rest der "Fluch der Karibik"-Crew hab ich großzügig, wie ich nunmal bin, Gore Verbinski und Jerry Bruckheimer überlassen und auch der Song "Regen und Meer" gehört leider nicht mir, sondern Juli. Jaaa, so kanns manchmal gehen im Leben...

**Regen & Meer**

_du bist nicht wie ich – _

_doch das ändert nicht_

_dass du bei mir bist – _

_und ich zuseh wie du schläfst_

_du bist noch längst nicht wach – _

_ich wars die ganze nacht_

_und hab mich still gefragt was du tust – _

_wenn ich jetzt geh_

Captain Jack Sparrow konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich schon zu sehr an das Schaukeln seines Schiffes auf offener See gewöhnt hatte. Oder daran, dass er schon so lange nicht mehr in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen hatte. Oder lag es doch eher an der jungen Frau, die neben ihm schlief?

Elizabeth. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig und sie roch unbeschreiblich gut. Wie eine sanfte Meeresbriese. Nach Freiheit. Und zugleich nach etwas, von dem er überhaupt nicht wusste, dass er sich all die Zeit danach gesehnt hatte: Geborgenheit.

Jack hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal für eine Frau so empfinden konnte. Und schon gar nicht für sie. Viel zu lange schon war er allein gewesen. War mit einer Crew aus Piraten auf der „Black Pearl" über die Weltmeere gesegelt. Die einzige Liebe, die er bekam, musste er sich erkaufen, wenn sie in irgendeinem schmutzigen Hafen vor Anker gingen. Doch das war nicht dasselbe, als wenn sich eine Frau wie Elizabeth ihm aus freien Stücken hingab. Und genau das hatte sie getan. Oh ja.

Zu schade, dass es bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde.

Er wusste, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte. Er würde auf sein Schiff und zu seinem alten Leben zurückkehren und diese Nacht würde zu nichts weiter als einer schönen Erinnerung verblassen.

_und dann verlass ich deine stadt – _

_ich seh zurück und fühl mich schwer_

_weil gerade angefangen hat – _

_was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr_

_ich bin der regen und du bist das meer_

Der Pirat wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als hier bleiben zu können. Bei ihr. Doch er wusste, das würde nie funktionieren. Es würde nicht gut gehen. Sie waren einfach zu verschieden und keiner würde im Leben des anderen je glücklich werden können. Außerdem war Elizabeth die Verlobte seines Freundes Will. Sie würden bald heiraten und in einem schönen Haus in der Stadt ein langweiliges Leben führen.

Wahrscheinlich war diese eine gemeinsame Nacht für sie nur ein letztes Abenteuer. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit...

_ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen_

_es zu lassen_

_doch es geht nicht_

_hab es ein bisschen übertrieben_

_dich zu lieben_

_doch es geht nicht_

_hab nichts unversucht gelassen_

_dich zu hassen_

_doch es geht nicht – _

_es geht nicht_

Noch nie hatte Jack für eine Frau solche Gefühle gehabt. Noch nie hatte er so geliebt. Dabei wollte er sie hassen. Wollte sie vergessen. Für immer. Sie aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen. Nein, er wollte es nicht. Er MUSSTE es.

„Es würde nie gut gehen." Diese Worte hatte er damals bei ihrem ersten Abschied zu ihr gesagt. Nun hallten sie immer wieder durch seinen Kopf, als er aufstand, sich so leise und schnell wie möglich anzog, seinen Hut nahm und das Haus für immer verließ.

_ich bin nicht wie du – _

_ich mach die augen zu_

_lauf blindlings durch die strassen – _

_hier bin ich doch wo bist du_

_soll das alles sein – _

_ich war so lang allein_

_es war alles ganz in ordnung – _

_ganz ok – _

_und dann kamst du_

Allein wanderte er durch die dunklen und menschenleeren Straßen Port Royals in Richtung Hafen. Er wusste, dort lag die „Pearl" vor Anker und wartete auf ihren Captain.

Es hatte eine Zeit in seinem Leben gegeben, das war dieses Schiff seine einzige Liebe gewesen. Nur er, die „Black Pearl", das Meer und die Freiheit. Er hatte dieses Leben geliebt. Wozu brauchte er eine Frau, wenn er nur frei sein konnte und der Wind immer dahin trug, wo er hin wollte?

Doch diese Zeit war vorbei, als Elizabeth in sein Leben trat. Nun würde es wahrscheinlich nie wieder so werden wie früher...

„Aus den Kojen, Männer! Lichtet den Anker und setzt die Segel! Wir legen sofort ab!" Jacks Rufe weckten die Crew auf der Pearl, die vor Schreck sofort aus ihren Hängematten sprangen und dem Befehl ihres Captains nachkamen.

Er selbst holte sich eine Flasche Rum aus dem Lagerraum und wenige Minuten später stand er an der Rehling und sah zu, wie Port Royal in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde, als das Schiff in den Sonnenaufgang davon segelte...

_ich bin der regen – _

_du das meer_

_sanfter regen regnet leise_

_ich bin der regen – _

_du das meer_

_sanfter regen zieht im wasser_

_große kreise_

„Es würde nie gut gehen..."

Ende

Alles klar soweit?


End file.
